Nine Years
by 27kate17
Summary: Its been nine years since he escaped two prisons and took down The Company. No longer living on the run or having to be afraid for their lives. (Everything is the series happened except Michael didn't die.)


**Was in a bit of a Prison Break mood. In this story everything in the series has happened really, excepted Michael didn't die. Hope you like it.**

Nine years, it has been nine years since they had been exonerated. Nine years since they exposed The Company to the world and all those involved were now locked behind bars where they belonged. Nine years since they didn't have to look over their shoulders not knowing whom to trust as they ran for their lives. With the hell they had been through in those months the nine years of living on a beach and the peace it offered was what they were grateful for.

Swinging on a hammock on the back deck Michael looked out at the ocean as he lay there with his arm protectively around his wife as she slept against his chest. Looking down at her vibrant auburn hair as she snuggled closer to him, he leaned down to press his lips against her temple offering a tender kiss. Nine years ago Michael married the love of his life, Sara Tancredi and they have lived happily married and at peace on this beach.

Over the nine years here they had built a life on this beach. The house behind them Michael had designed and built himself with the help of course of his brother Lincoln and nephew L.J. On the back of the house was a large bay window looking out at the open ocean, it was definitely what they need after spending time locked in a cell or in hiding. Along with the house he also built them a beautiful sailboat that was docked not far from the house and was perfect to sail off with his family and enjoy the freedom.

As his wrapped his arms tighter around his wife he looked out on the beach as there were three kids playing in the sand. Two young boys about eight and six and a little girl about three with much of the same vibrate red hair as Sara. The three were giggling and building sandcastles on the beach with big smiles on their faces.

With a smirk Michael realized life might not actually be that peaceful with three young kids running around but he wouldn't change any of it. As he watched the kids playing he saw the two older boys trying to keep their little sister from helping with their sandcastle and in return she wasn't letting them get their hands on her bucket unless she could help. Having two older brothers she wasn't easy to push around and was very stubborn in her ways much like himself actually.

After a moment the two boys were running up to the deck and over to him and thier mom on the hammock looking excited, "Can we go now?" the older son asked as they swung the hammock. The sudden commotion and the drastic swinging of the hammock woke Sara from her slumber as she lay next to Michael.

"Can we go in the boat now?" the other asked as they leaned against the hammock almost to the point that Michael and Sara would fall out.

"Hey, Mikey and Lucas you knock us over and we'll throw you over board" Michael teased as he felt Sara cling to him not wanting to fall out of the hammock.

"Fine" Lucas; the younger of the two said as he rolled his eyes and let go of the hammock his parents were laying on. Sharing a look the older brother they took off running towards the sailboat that was docked not to far away.

The little girl started running up the deck still holding her bucket she didn't want her brothers stealing from her. With her brothers gone she ran towards her mom and dad on the hammock and held out her hands.

"I see you're keeping them in line, huh Emma" Michael said with a chuckle as he lifted their youngest up onto the hammock with him and Sara and sat her on his stomach. Sara reached forward to try and tame Emma's wild auburn locks. The little girl had a big smile on her face, as she was the spitting image of her mother and with a heart just as big as Sara's. While Emma was pretty much a clone of her mother, she had his blue eyes.

As she was lying on her dad's chest she wrapped her arms tightly around him and she snuggled in with her mom and dad. While holding her Michael thought back to how far they have come in the last nine years. When Sara first became pregnant with Michael Jr. he was both thrilled and terrified. Since entering Fox River he had seen the evil that lay not only locked up in prisons such as Fox River and Sona but also the monsters that were also outside prisons that people didn't even know about like The Company. Holding his daughter tightly he thought about the big smiles he would see on his children's faces and how he vowed to protect them from anything that was a threat to them.

"Can we go yet?" Mikey called out to them as he was down on the beach with his little brother.

"Alright, alright," Sara said with a laugh as she slowly got out of the comfort of the hammock.

Reluctantly Michael sat up as well and he held Emma in his arms. "Go keep an eye on your brothers" Michael said to his three year old and as he gave her a quick kiss on top of her head he set her down on her feet and watched as little miss bossy headed off to see what the boys were up to.

Michael and Sara stood there on the deck and watched as the kids were laughing and playing in the sand. "Nine years" Michael said with a smile.

"I know, sometimes it feels like it was just yesterday" Sara responded as she thought back to the time in their lives when they didn't know who to trust and always had to watch their backs. It was a period in their lives where they were unsure if they would ever feel true happiness again but as they watched Mikey, Lucas, and Emma running around on the beach giggling without a care in the world it was proof that prison and The Company days were over. Wrapping her arms around her husband they started to make their way down the beach following behind their children as they headed in the direction of the boat.

Unfortunately for Emma, she wasn't tall enough like her brothers as they climbed aboard the boat by themselves and left her standing on the dock having to wait for her dad to lift her up. "Okay up we go" Michael said as he held his daughter in his arms while he climbed up on the boat. Setting her down on her feet the little girl took off so she could follow her bothers. Once Emma was off and sitting with her brothers, Michael turned around to help his wife up on to the boat.

"You know I remember a time when you would carry me on to the boat" Sara teased as she stood beside Michael still holding his hands.

"Oh that was only because I didn't want you scuffing up the boat. Three kids later I have learned not to expect things to stay in pristine condition" he teased back and then leaned forwards for a kiss.

"How charming of you" Sara said with a laugh as she brushed past her husband and helped the kids get their life jackets on so they were ready to go.

Once everyone was set Michael brought down the sails and the boat left the dock behind. The three kids made their way to the front of the boat and were staring out at the ocean and pointing at the dolphins jumping through the waves around their boat.

As Michael was steering the boat he had an arm wrapped around Sara and they watched their kids up at the front of the boat. Seeing them smiling faces was the best feeling in the world for Michael and it showed just how far they had come. 2005 was a year full of hell for them and where their lives hung by a thread everyday. Now in 2014 they are free.

Turing to his wife of nine years he gave her a smile, "Happy Anniversary" he said softly to her before capturing her lips in a kiss. As they pulled away from the kiss Sara rested her head on Michael's shoulder and looked out as they sailed the open ocean and celebrating nine years of freedom.


End file.
